


Don’t Think About Tomorrow

by Totalspiffage



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, just two dudes figuring out they might have feelings, short sweet fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totalspiffage/pseuds/Totalspiffage
Summary: Gabriel's skin crawls, the plush sheets and silence oddly irritating as he tries and fails to sleep. The war is over, but he realizes he needs Jack more than he expects.





	Don’t Think About Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> shrugs, found this in my drafts so here have it. The title's from an edith piaf song, Plus Bleu Que Tes Yeux.

The softness of the real bed, the hotel bed, was a stark contrast to the last ten years of fighting- god had it really been that long? Gabriel rolled over in his large, plush suite bed, trying to enjoy the amenities while he could. Tomorrow was the meeting, and the bullshit with the government.

He’d have killed for a bed a quarter of this size back when he was in SEP. He’d shared a sterile quad-cot room with three other recruits. That swiftly dwindled to his lone bed, the sole survivor in the first class of soldiers. It had been so silent, every footstep a reminder of his survival, for no other reason than luck. Death haunted his steps.

Then came the new blood, and Jack. Jack, who had broken through his stony walls and actually formed a friendship with his superior. The man who had finally gotten him to open up a little, and gave him hope during the darkest days of the crisis. He was by his side when the God Programs emerged, and they took them down together.

But now it was over, and there was silence. Gabe half expected to wake to another crisis every morning, but none came, and it was unsettling.

Jack, of course, was here for the meeting too, in another suite. He wondered if he was having the same hard time sleeping, hair-trigger impulses to wake at the first noise from the city outside. But Gabe knew the answer to that. Of course he did. Years of crawling into cots together, comforting each other through horrors of all sorts had taught him that.

And yet here, alone in this room, it was almost like the bed was TOO comfortable. Maybe it was just the crawling sensation beneath his skin that he knew to be a lingering side-effect of the treatments. Jack had blackout vision, and he had this constant shiver that plagued him.

What came after so much war?

A quiet knock at the door startled him, but it was clearly not intended to startle. It was gentle, considerate. The person on the other side knew he would be on edge. Jack. 

“Come in.” He didn’t bother getting up, but unlocked the door via a control on the side table. The lights in the room were still on, on a very dim setting. Jack entered without greeting and climbed into bed without an invitation. He was clearly exhausted, and he sighed, curling up beside him. Gabriel turned toward him and gave a small smile. 

Jack looked like his jaw had been clenched for a century. Gabe knew his teeth grinding caused migraines, that he had a mouthguard in SEP for his own safety. Clearly things were bothering him too, if the bags under his eyes were any indication.

“Shit, bad night?”

Jack pulled Gabriel close, burying his face in his neck. Jack smelled fresh, like a shower, and his hair was slightly damp. He was a furnace, as ever, but one Gabe had gotten pretty used to over the past few years. Gabriel held him without comment until Jack spoke, voice muffled against the thick muscle of Gabe’s shoulder.

“I can’t sleep without you.”

Gabriel couldn’t resist a joke, trying to diffuse the tension Jack carried in his form, “I’m a little big to be a teddy bear, but I can think of worse things to be.”

Jack gave a small bark of laughter, his hands clinging tighter, “Fuck you, Gabriel, I need this. I need you.”

Gabriel wished his stomach wouldn’t clench like that. Romance hadn’t ever come up- too busy, but it didn’t mean his traitorous mind hadn’t considered, given a normal life he’d take Jack in a second. 

(Maybe he’d meet Jack on a business trip or something and they’d have coffee. Jack would make him laugh, they’d jab at each other jokingly, and Gabe would take him out for dinner, both in nice suits. He’d make fun of Jack’s taste and order the same thing. They’d taste it on each other’s lips afterward, Jack would have to wear Gabe’s clothing home the next morning and Jack would smell like him.)

But that wasn’t their life. And Jack needed to be safe, not worry about his feelings. 

Still, he had to be honest, “I need you too. I was worried you’d have trouble sleeping.”

Jack didn’t answer, just breathed in deep, as if grounding himself against Gabe’s body. He took a moment and answered, “Thank you. I was worried I’d bother you.”

Gabe pulled him closer and just held him, their combined bulk taking up a surprising amount of the bed together.

“Is it weird that I miss fighting by your side? It seems like we should be doing something, but it’s- it’s really over?”

“It’s over for now. There’s gonna be more to do,” Gabriel said softly, “I- I miss it too, I guess. Not really good at anything else now, are we?”

The other man let out a huff of amusement, breath puffing over his chest, “Well shit, I was finally getting the hang of this whole soldier gig.” Another comfortable silence fell between them, and Jack folded a hand in his. 

(They’d have to get a properly large bed when they moved in together, for them and their inevitable large dog probably. Maybe kids one day, when their careers were stable. God this fantasy was addicting.)

“I really want to- I dunno. Have more than this. With you,” Gabe said, pretending he was talking to the air, not Jack, “Don’t wanna make it weird. We work well together.”

“You saying you wanna go out with me, Reyes?” Jack didn’t move, just ran his thumb along Gabe’s hand. Jack only called him Reyes when he was teasing- or sometimes, angry- and Gabe wondered which it was.

“Not a bad idea, I guess it depends on if you’re keen on it, Morrison.”

Jack just chuckled, “Why don’t we find out?” Jack pulled back from him for a moment and Gabe’s mind went into panic before Jack’s lips found his, startling him a moment. He saw Jack’s eyes closed, focused, before he followed suit, allowing it to happen as Jack’s hand moved, running up and down his back soothingly. He moved back then, waiting for Gabe’s eyes to open, analyzing his reaction.

Gabe looked at Jack, his eyes searching, and his lips still freshly kissed, and dove back in. They kept it casual, enjoying the feeling, enjoying each other. With every heartbeat, Gabe was reminded they were both alive, both here, and Jack was kissing him and he was loving it as much as he thought he would.

How could this ever be the wrong idea, he wondered, how could I have let this not happen for so long?

(Maybe one kid, name it after his grandmother and Jack’s mom.)

 


End file.
